Countdown Vol 1 46
, sitting on a dirty mattress. Jimmy doesn't understand why Sleez would be willing to provide him information, but Sleez counters that he wants to get revenge upon his former master, Darkseid. Suddenly, a bright sphere of light erupts in the room, and a blast streaks down striking Sleez in the chest. In Gotham, Mary Marvel fights with Pharyngula. This demon is the Harvester of Stillborn Souls, and his body is comprised of screaming, writhing infants. Mary and Pharyngula batter each other, and Mary pummels him with an empty vehicle. The GCPD arrive and opens fire on Pharyngula. Mary Marvel channels a bolt of lightning through her body and incapacitates the demon. In Washington, D.C., the Red Hood meets up with Donna Troy on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Jason is eager to talk about the death of Duela Dent and the being who assassinated her. He describes the killer to her, and Donna realizes that he's talking about a Monitor. She knows that the Monitors serve the cause of good however, and cannot understand why one would commit acts of wanton murder. Moments later, an agent of the Monitors known as Forerunner arrives on the scene and attacks Donna and Jason. She streaks by at super-speed and beats both of them to the ground. | StoryTitle2 = History of the Multiverse (Part IV of XII) | Synopsis2 = The Monitors continue to review the history of the Multiversal realities known as Earth-One and Earth-Two. They pay special attention to events wherein people from one reality permanently migrated to the other. Specifically, they focus on the Red Tornado and the first Black Canary. The Red Tornado was originally created by Professor T.O. Morrow on Earth-One, where he was designed as a villain. After reforming and becoming a hero, the Red Tornado migrated to Earth-Two where he became a member of the revised Justice Society of America. The Black Canary was originally from Earth-Two, but following the death of her husband Larry Lance at the hands of Aquarius, she took up residence on Earth-One and became a member of the Justice League of America. The Monitors also take notice of two other teams of heroes known to journey from reality to reality. The Seven Soldiers of Victory were originally from Earth-Two, but were lost in the time stream until eventually emerging again on Earth-One. The Freedom Fighters were a team of heroes who fought in the reality known as Earth-X – a world where World War II never ended, and Hitler's Nazi forces invaded the United States. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** * ** ** ** * ** * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * * * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 13th, 2007. * The events from this issue coincide with events taking place in the Amazons Attack! limited series. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in the following issues: ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #55-56 (the first appearance of the adult Earth-Two Robin) ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #64 (first appearance of the Red Tornado) ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #74 (first fight between the Earth-One Superman and Earth-Two Superman) ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #75 (the migration of Black Canary from Earth-Two to Earth-One; retroactively attributed to the first appearance of Dinah Laurel Lance; Death of Larry Lance occurs during this storyline as well) ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #100 (first Silver Age appearance of the Seven Soldiers of Victory) ** ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #107 (first appearance of the Freedom Fighters) | Trivia = * Stripesy's hair is incorrectly colored blond rather than red in the "History of the Multiverse" flashback. | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * The Trials of Shazam! * World War III | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database *Countdown article at Newsarama *[https://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}